Freak Family
by Dark Worldly Princess
Summary: Kassie, Nick, and Kira try and make things normal but what happens when Division pops up again? I suck at summaries so please read


Freak Family

The division was gone finally. Every last one of them was gone. Not without a few deaths on the good side though. Cassie's mom died and so did the healer, even though you couldn't say she was a good person. Cassie stared at the ruined rubble. Nick turned to Cassie.

"I'm sorry we never planned to have her die."

Cassie shrugged blinking away tears.

"I've seen her death before so seeing it in real life isn't a big deal."

Nick hugged Cassie to him.

"Now where will you go?"

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know what about you?"

"I'm taking Kira and going back home come with me?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Oh come on it is too. You deserve a life too."

Cassie thought about this then sent Nick a look. "Normal? Since when am I normal? I see the future incase you forgot."

"Doesn't mean you can't have a family."

*A month later*

"Remind me again why I agreed to this." Cassie asked from the backseat.

"Because you have to go according to state law."

"State law is lame. High school is going to be lame."

Nick rolled his eyes but lead Cassie into the salon. He showed the hairstylist the picture Kira had given him the night before.

"This color also. I'm going to the bank and the store want anything?" Nick said the first part to the stylist and the second part to Cassie.

"Yeah get me a Redbull Blue Demon." Cassie made a face at a picture that the stylist had pinned up on the mirror. Nick shook his head and left. The stylist tried to make conversation but stopped after a few glares from Cassie, who was listening to her Ipod. Nick came back and handed Cassie her drink. When Cassie was done she glared at Nick.

"I need a hair straighter for this!"

"Kira has one you can use."

"I deserve my own after you made me get this horrible cut."

Nick threw his hands up in defense. "Ok we'll stop and get you one on the way home."

"Good now let's go get some lunch."

Cassie made Nick stop at Sonic, then Sally's Beauty Supply before they got back to the house. Cassie saw Kira's car in the driveway and she burst in the house. "Why in god's name do you want me to look cute?!?" Cassie yelled as soon as soon as she was in the house.

"Oh I love it don't you?"

"I'm dying black and making it and more punk." Cassie turned and went up to her bathroom.

"So, she doesn't like it."

"Aw, she will when she makes it more punk. Just give her more time to play around with it." Nick said handing Kira lunch. Cassie came back her hair pitch black and straightened punkish like.

"Ok, now I love it."

"Did you put purple in it?"

"Yup, I did what do you think?"

"Well it looks more you." Kira commented a little hurt.

"Was the other cut really that bad?" Nick asked sensing Kira's hurt.

Cassie sent Nick a fuck off look.

"I don't do cute in any form. That cut was cute. I'm an individual not a cute clone."

"Well ok do when do you want to go shopping for clothes? You can't continue to wear that outfit."

Cassie rolled her eyes at Kira. "Today's fine with me."

Kira picked up her car keys. "Alright let's go now."

They hit Hot Topic, Zumiez, Pac Sun, and Blood before Kira suggested they go somewhere lighter. They ended up at Old Navy much to Cassie's dismay.

"I told you I don't do cute."

"Old Navy is what you need for school."

"I already have everything I need for school, well except my laptop, but Nick's getting that now."

"You need jeans, so we're here to get some."

Cassie rolled her eyes but followed Kira inside. They got six pairs of dark jeans and six pairs of camis.

"Ok, now we go and get new shoes."

"Why new shoes, my boots work just fine."

"You need tennis shoes for gym."

Cassie followed Kira to Footlocker where they picked out a pair of red and black Puma sneakers and another pair of black boots for Cassie being such a good sport about the whole thing. Nick helped carry the items inside when the girls got home.

"So, did you get everything she needed?"

Kira nodded. "Yup she's already for school and she was good sport about it too so I brought her new boots that she liked."

"When do I start?" Cassie interrupted.

"Tomorrow." Kira and Nick replied in unison.

"I start tomorrow? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, we got the bus route today and your schedule is on your desk along with your laptop. It's already to be used by the way. Printer's hooked up too."

Cassie rolled her eyes and went to her room. She placed her Marilyn Mason cd in her cd player and turned it up loud. She went around her room taping up pictures and caution tape. She ate dinner, laid out her outfit, packed her lunch, and then went to shower before she got ready for bed. She plugged her ipod into her laptop. Grabbing her fifty dollar itunes card she downloaded two Skillet cds. Uploading pictures she added them to her pictures folder, and logged into her Myspace. It showed she had a new friend request. The person looked oddly familiar it took a minute for Cassie to realize who it was.

"Fuck! She's an ex Division member." Cassie yanked open her door and ran into the living room where Kira and Nick were.

"We've got trouble."


End file.
